A Cinderella Story
by queen of ny
Summary: This is my masterpiece which is more than halfway done, its the story of a girl who only wants to escape her fiendish family and meet the boy she's always loved. If you think Sarah is going to be Cinderella, think again. no slash. RHOC JKOC
1. Fairy Godfather?

Disclaimer: Newsies was created by and belongs to Disney!

A/N: welcome to my first posting of a fanfiction on ! Please review, I've already written the next couple chapters but ideas are still welcome for future! If there's any like random things you don't understand, leave questions in a review I'll be happy to answer them! Oh yeah, and don't worry about like bad stuff in any of my stories, I hate when they take a good movie like newsies and mess it all up like that! So have fun reading!

A Cinderella Story

by .:queen of ny:.

Chapter One: Fairy Godfather?

Once upon a time there was a girl named Brittany. She was 16 years old and lived with her aunt and uncle, Mayer and Esther Jacobs. Brittany's parents had disappeared 10 years ago, promising to return and get her one day. Esther was their only living relative, so they agreed to take Brittany in to live with them and their 3 kids. This may sound like a happy little situation, but they treated Brittany like DIRT. Yeah you heard me DIRT! You didn't see Brittany in Newsies, did you? That's because they made Brittany stay in the broom closet, that's where she slept and lived when she wasn't cooking or cleaning for the Jacobs'. Nobody except them even knew she existed, even their very good friend Jack Kelly had never seen her. They told Brittany that she wasn't to be seen by anyone, and she was never allowed to leave the house. (she had snuck out a few times, only to be caught soon after.)The Jacobs didn't like Brittany, but Sarah loathed her. You see, Brittany was intelligent and Sarah was as stupid as a bowl of cold plain oatmeal. Jack Kelly was in love with Sarah, but the only reason Sarah could even hold a conversation with Jack was that she forced Brittany to tell her what to say to him. Brittany wished and wished that a fairy godmother would come, and one day, it happened. Well sort of anyways. Brittany was cleaning the kitchen while the family was at Jack Kelly's 18th birthday party when all of a sudden, a large fat man with tiny pink wings dropped through the ceiling, creating a large hole in the ceiling and a big pile of ceiling on the floor.

"Weasel?" brittany asked with astonishment.

" That's Mr. Weisel to you, do you have a problem with that kid?"

"well its just that when I asked for a fairy godmother, I was expecting, well, a fairy godmother.

"well, a nasty stomach flu is goin around and a lot a da fairies come down wit it, so they're kinda low on godmothers. Besides, whadda you have against godfathers?"

"oh nothing, nothing its just fine."

" come on kid tell me your wish I got places to go people to see."

"wish?"

"yeah, they changed the policy a little and now you get a one wish."

"oh ok. Well, I'd like to go to Jack Kelly's birthday party, and not to look so dirty."

"ok ok wish granted"

With a poof from Weasel's magical fairy wand, brittany's dirty rags had been transformed into...a mustard yellow jumpsuit?

"oh sorry," weasel said, "that's the wrong one, here that's it"

with another poof, Brittany was wearing a beautiful sky blue dress and was impeccably clean."

"okay so that went well, lets see what else I can get you."

This time, pink sparks came out of his wand and a carriage stood outside her house.

"I don't know how to drive a carriage." Brittany said

"hmm let me think," said weasel. "ok here ya go. Oscar, Morris, come out down here!" weasel yelled

"Oh no! not them!" Brittany had heard stories from Dave and Jack while eavesdropping on their dinner conversations.

"do you want carriage drivers or not?"

"I guess it will just have to do.

Brittany could see Oscar and Morris walking to the carriage outside, trying to look their best in black tuxedos. Brittany thought, well if I close one eye and squint with another, they look halfway decent...nah.

"good, so lets see what have I forgotten?"

"well do I have a deadline or something?"

"yeah be home by three I guess, hows dat sound?"

"ooh sounds great!"

"well, I oughta be off kid, just let me know how it was tonight when I come back, because if I don't have customer satisfaction I could lose my job. Just call for me if you think you're going to need anything else before you leave."

"thanks," Brittany called as Weasel's pink fairy wings started flapping and he rose up through the hole in the ceiling. "wait, what about the ceiling, im gonna be in so much trouble!" Brittany yelled after him.

"Oh yeah sure kid," Weasel said. With a flick of his magical fairy wand and a cloud of periwinkle dust, the ceiling was back to normal.


	2. New Friends

Disclaimer: Newsies es de Disney.

Author's note: does anyone ever notice how shiny Snitch's teeth are? This reminds me of the song Shiny Teeth by Chip Skylark in the Fairly Oddparents. (which really has nothing to do with anything, but, I digress,) Well, my cousin and I thought snitch needed something to keep his teeth from blinding people, so we tried to think of a clear substance that would dim the sparkle, and what we came up with is petroleum jelly, like you know the stuff you put on chapped lips? We're weird, so every once in a while something like this will come up!

Chapter Two: New Friends

"Well," thought Brittany, "I guess I'd better get going." She went out through the window and walked down the fire escape. She had seen Dave doing this a lot. Ugh, she didn't want to think about Dave, he was a fiend. So, she put the Jacobs' out of her head and walked toward the carriage.

AT THE SAME TIME...

"Ugh we're gonna be late, Race hurry up!" A tall blond girl called up the stairs in the lodging house.

"Hold your horses I'm comin'!" He shouted back. The girl waited at the bottom of the stairs for a minute.

"Get down here right now," she shouted, then she added more quietly, "Anthony Higgins." All of a sudden, she heard footsteps coming down the hall and Race thundered down the stairs.

"Shhhh, Jill, you know you're da only one who knows about dat," He started to say but Jill already took off down the street. He chased after her, and when they finally reached Central Park, they were both laughing.

"Hey you're getting ta be some pretty tough competition kiddo," Race said as he elbowed her gently in the side.

"Racetrack if I ever hear ya say dat again I'll soak ya!" Jill replied angrily. But then Race looked at her and they both started laughing again.

"Hey, stop dilly-dallyin' you guys," said a boy with an eye patch who had just run over to them, "come ova heah, dere's food, an' lots of it!"

BACK TO BRITTANY...

"The Delanceys look like apes!" she thought. She would have to make sure no one saw them when she got to the party. Oscar opened the door for her.

"Your carriage, my lady," he said, trying his best to imitate a British accent, but sounding more like a short haired cocker spaniel choking on a pierogi. (ok not really, but come on you gotta love that expression!)

The carriage rolled down the cobblestone road, and when they arrived at the party, Brittany jumped out while it was still moving, and the Delanceys didn't even realize it.

"Phew, that was a close one," thought Brittany, "good thing nobody noticed them." Then she heard a scream and a crash as oscar and morris ran into a lightpost.

Jack's party was being held nowhere other than Central Park (because its guaranteed!) Brittany was more excited than she'd ever been in her life. People (especially boys) were already beginning to notice her, and this worried her because she did not want the Jacobs to see her. Not that they would recognize her anyways, dressed in her beautiful blue gown, her blonde hair flowing down her back. She walked carefully around, happily listening to the band play. It was right about then that she remembered that she hadn't eaten for a few hours, so she wandered over to the buffet. She was busy choosing her dinner, when she noticed that the tall girl with short blonde hair wearing a newsie hat and suspenders on the other side was staring at her with a quizzical look on her face. The girl somewhat looked like Brittany, but a little taller and a little chunkier.

"you new to dese parts?" the girl asked

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Brittany replied.

"Well, I'm guessin' ya don't know too many people 'round heah?" the girl said.

"Yeah," replied Brittany, almost with a sigh.

"well, if you ain't got nobody to sit with, me and me sista here would be happy if you sat wit us," The girl offered as she grabbed the smaller girl around the shoulder, "We'll introduce ya to some a' da finest fellas in New Yawk."

"That would be great," Brittany said with a smile.

"so, you got a name kid?" the girl asked as she stabbed a piece of chicken from the tray with her fork.

"My name's Sarah, what's yours?" Brittany lied.

"Da name's Jill, very glad to meetcha'," Jill responded as she shook Brittany's hand, "and dis here's my sista Christina."

"Hi," said Christina shyly.

"Well, I'm done if you're done, so we can go siddown if ya wanna," Jill said.

"Okay," Brittany replied with a smile. She was so used to being treated like DIRT (sorry that was for dramatic effect), so this whole idea was a surprise. Jill led them over to a table where a whole bunch of boys were sitting. Brittany got nervous at the sight of them, because she was afraid David, Les, or the real Sarah was with them.

"Heya boys," Jill called out to them.

"Heya Jill, Christina, "they called back. Jill sat down next to a boy wearing a plaid hat and suspenders like Jill was, and she motioned for Brittany to sit next to her. Christina plopped next to Brittany, and next to her was a curly-headed boy with a crutch.

"So, Jill, who's ya friend?" asked a boy with large, shiny front teeth.

"Ahh Snitch, watch da glare," Jill shouted as she smacked him lightly in the face, "skittery, where's da petroleum jelly?" The boy called Skittery pulled out a jar of petroleum jelly and tossed it over to Snitch. Brittany then noticed that (for Brittany had quite a head for numbers) 13 of the 15 boys at the table had their eyes locked on her, looking like they were hypnotized.

"Ahh, put your eyes back in ya face," Jill said, annoyed, "Dis heah's Sarah, she's new ta dis town." Starting with the boy sitting next to her, Jill began to introduce them all to Brittany.

"Dis heah's Racetrack," Jill said as Racetrack lifted his head up and waved (he was one of the newsies that wasn't staring), "and dat's Mush, Dutchy, Skittery, Snitch, Kid Blink, Boots, Itey, Pie-Eater, Swifty, Jake, Bumlets, Snoddy, Spot Conlon and Crutchy,(he was the other, for he and Christina at that moment were locked in a game of Slap-Jack) (no pun intended) and I don't know where Snipeshooter's at, but he'll be around heah somewhere." Brittany was so excited. She had heard Jack and Dave talking about the newsies at the Jacobs' house, but for some reason, she had never heard them mention Jill or Christina. Oh well, that was the least of her worries at the moment, there were 15 boys surrounding her!

"Oh and dis heah's me cousin Davey," Jill said. Brittany was so horrified that she wasn't even paying attention to what Jill was saying, she needed to get out!

THANKS SOOO MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS!!! Especially to my first reviewer ever, ducks-go-quack-00!!!

Ducks-go-quack-00: I was kinda having a bad day in school today and I read your review and it totally made me happy! I was reading your profile thingy, and it says you like a lot of the same music that I do and it think that's awesome b/c music is one of my greatest obsessions besides newsies!! Thanks again for your great review!

LadyRach- thanks for being the 2nd reviewer!! I hope you liked this chapter!

Allaboutelephants22- thanks for being the 3rd reviewer!! Keep r&r-ing!

Uninvisible-thanks for being the 4th reviewer! If I could bake you cookies, I would!

Thanks to everyone again!!


	3. Trodding on Feet

Disclaimer: All things from Newsies are Disney's, everything else is mine!

Chapter Three:

"Umm, I want some dessert, I'll be right back," Brittany stammered nervously.

"Dessert can wait," Jill said as she pushed Brittany back down in her seat, "Dave, meet Sarah."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Dave said looking at Brittany the way the other boys did.

"Stupid Dave!" thought Brittany, "He doesn't even recognize me, well I guess that's kinda lucky, and I'm gonna just have to play along, but this is gross!"

Right about then, a polka came on, and at once, they all asked Brittany to dance, fighting each other off. Dave had almost gotten to her when Kid Blink jumped in front of him, grabbed Brittany around the waist, and took her onto the dance floor. (thank goodness, she thought). Kid Blink was a lousy dancer, he kept stepping on Brittany's feet.

After the song ended, another began, and this time Mush came to dance with Brittany. He was a little better dancer than Kid Blink, but he still managed to step on Brittany's feet repeatedly. As they danced, she noticed that Christina and Crutchy were still playing their card game that Jill and Race were sitting at the table. This went on for a while, and she wondered why no one was asking Jill to dance. As she danced with Skittery, she looked over to see that Kid Blink had walked over by her, but Race just pushed his face out of the way. Brittany laughed.

When the song ended, Skittery went to sit down and to her disgust, Dave came over and asked if he could cut in. She thought it would be mighty suspicious if she refused, so they began to dance. She tried not to look at him, and glanced around at the other couples on the floor. It was at that moment when she spotted him. Jack Kelly was dancing with gasp the real Sarah. Even if Dave didn't notice who she was, Brittany was sure Sarah would. She spun around so they were turned the other way, and it was at this moment when Jack Kelly spotted her. He stared at her, so much so that Sarah turned to see what he was looking at. Brittany noticed this right away, ran off, and left Dave standing on the dance floor. She sat down at a bench across the floor from where Jill and the other newsies were sitting. Dave tried to find Brittany, but was soon knocked over by a large, fat, man.

Phew," thought Brittany, "that was close. No one had realized that she had gone, well, except Dave, but he was currently knocked out while the boys dragged him off the floor. Finally, Jill noticed that Dave was knocked out and Brittany was nowhere in sight, so she ran off to look for her. Jill wondered what Dave had done to make Brittany so angry. When the song ended, Jack walked over to where Brittany was, and stared her down from head to foot, noticing her perfectly curled hair, her sparkling blue dress and diamond earrings.

"Whoa, Jill, whose pocket did you pick to afford all dis'?

"What are you talking about," Brittany replied, "I'm not Jill."

"Jill stop messin' wit my head, where did you get the dough? I ain't gonna squeal on ya, you know me better." Jack responded arrogantly.

At that moment Jill stepped out from behind the buffet.

"Cowboy, I don't steal, and if I ever did, I would spend my money tryin' ta find somethin' ta do wit traitors like you." She said.

"Are you alright Sarah?" Jill asked Brittany.

"Yes I'm fine," Brittany responded.

"I gotta go check on Dave, make sure he ain't dead, wouldn't that just be tragic," Jill said sarcastically, "oh by the way, Sarah, this is Jack, Jack, Sarah." And with that she was off.

"Sorry about that Sarah," Jack said to Brittany, "It's just you two look so alike and I mixed ya up."

"Oh its no problem at all," Brittany responded, not noticing her cheeks turning bright red.

Brittany and Jack talked for what must have been 20 minutes. Something about Brittany intrigued Jack, she was smart and beautiful and graceful. A waltz came on, and Jack asked Brittany if she would like to dance. Jack was a wonderful dancer. he didn't step on her feet once. They had a wonderful time, talking and laughing, when a girl cut in to dance with Jack. Brittany moved out of the way and glanced over to see that it was Sarah!! She ran back across the dance floor and sat down on a bench. Jack looked back over at her, but Sarah quickly spun him around so they couldn't see each other. Brittany decided that this spot was to risky, so she went back to sit by the newsies.

"Hey Sarah, you alright?" asked Jill.

"Well I don't know," she replied, thought a minute and asked, "Hey Jill, how long have you been a newsie?" author's note: here goes a long part, but its important so read it!

"All my life, well at least I think so anyways. Ya see, when I was real little, my parents died. I didn't have anywhere to go, so I just hung out on the streets. Then, one day, I passed out from bein' hungry, and a boy my age brought me back ta his lodgin' house and gave me some food. Yeah, Race saved my life that day, and he taught me the art of bein' a newsie. Ever since then, we've been best friends, well except for Christina. She's not my real sista, kinda adopted I guess. One day when I was about 9 I found her wanderin' the streets alone at night, so we looked for her parents, and when we couldn't find 'em I just kinda decided I would take care of 'er as a sista, and Crutchy kinda watches out fa' both of us. Anyways, one day, last year, this kid comes wantin' to sell papes because his fadda's outta a job, he's real preppy-like and has a kid brother. Then, we find out we both got the same last names and dat we're cousins. Yeah, that was only a year ago when I met Dave and Les and Sarah, and from every day on I wished I hadn't. Ya see, They won't even let me come over their house because I guess I'm not good enough ta be parta deir family or somethin'. Dave acts all nicey-nice around da newsies, but I know betta. I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him.

"Whoa whoa whoa back up a step or 5," Brittany said, "Did you say Dave was your cousin?"

"Yeah unfortunately," Jill responded.

"I fear I haven't been entirely truthful to you," Brittany said in a whisper, "My name isn't Sarah at all. It's Brittany Jacobs. When I was very young, my parents left me at Aunt Esther and Uncle Mayer's house so they could go find a place to live. I never heard from them again after that, but I think they're still out there somewhere. Anyways, my relatives treat me like dirt. All I do is cook and clean and sleep and eat, and they hide me so nobody knows about me. This is the very first time I've been out of the house for any substantial length of time.

"Wait a second, are you messin' wit my head, or are we..."Jill said, but Brittany cut her off, "Twins?"

THANKS SOOOOOO MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS!!!! You guys don't know how much I love u and how much you make me smile!!!

**Dreamless-Mermaid: **thanks so much for reading my story and reviewing, I hope you keep reading!

**Petals: **hehe I didn't know how the world would react to the petroleum jelly, so I'm glad you liked it because my cousin Britt and I think its hilarious!

**LadyRach: **you liked the petroleum jelly thing to hehe I'm so excited! A pierogi is a polish food which is pretty much dough wrapped around cheesy mashed potatoes or any other thing you want to fill it with. The buffet is for Jack's b-day party, catered by Tibby's!

**Ducks-go-quack-00: **You are awesome, thanks sooo much for writing the awesomest reviews!!! Music, dancing, singing, acting, Newsies; all my favorites! I love the beach boys too! Kokomo is definitely one of my favorite beach boys songs! I also have an obsession with Billy Joel, he's just my absolute favorite! I was excited to see you like him too! I'm really glad you like my story and I really appreciate all the wonderful things you write to me!!!! Thanks!

Thanks again everybody! I'll try to update fast but school's been crazy! Also, keep an eye open for another of my Newsies stories to be posted, it's set during World War 2 and it's a lot about Skittery and Brittany with also a lovely sideline story of me and Race! So check it out, watch for it within the next week or so!

_p.s. what should this chapter be called without giving too much away?_

_p.s.s.-who's your favorite newsie and why? I'd love to hear about it!_

-queen of ny-


	4. The Truth Comes Out well sort of anyways

**Disclaimer: **Most everything is to Disney, except the Goodyear blimp, which indeed belongs to Goodyear. (all else is mine!) Also, you may have noticed that chapter three was named "Trodding on Feet" which was a suggestion of ducks-go-quack-00, so technically it belongs to her.

A/N: this chapter mentions a helium-enhanced cement covered blimp. The creator of this blimp who you will discover shortly decided to steal the Goodyear blimp and cover it with cement so no one would realize it was in fact the Goodyear blimp. However, this devious fiend did not realize that cement was far to heavy to allow the Goodyear blimp to float, so he enhanced the cement with helium. Why he didn't just use paint I do not know, ask him, he is a fool. (woo I'm feeling a little crazy today, its late at night!)

Chapter Four: The Truth Comes Out (well sort of anyways)

"So dey've (no pun intended) been keepin' you locked up in dere?" jill asked. Brittany nodded. "Dave is a fiend, I'll soak him for dat one!" Jill said angrily.

"Did you just say dave was a fiend?" Brittany asked. This time, Jill nodded. "I say that all the time, we've got to be sisters I mean who else do you know that has ever used the word fiend?" Jill laughed.

"Well at least Dave's better than Sarah," Jill said.

"Yes you're right," Brittany responded.

"What does she do to ya?" Jill asked.

"Ok, this is a little embarassing, but ever since Dave became friends with Jack Kelly, I've kinda liked him a little, but so does Sarah. And what Sarah wants, she gets. She can't even hold an intelligent conversation with him, so before he comes over or she goes out she makes me tell her all kinds of smart sounding things to say."

"Aaahhh Sarah, dumber than a piece of moldy cheese on a hot july afternoon, yeah, he was my good friend, but eva since cowboy started hangin' out wit her, its like da newsies don't matta anymore. He ain't da type to just pick up and leave, I mean, all da newsies looked up ta him and he loved it, but somehow, Sarah got him to throw his life away. The only good thing about it is dat now I'm getting' more respect from da newsies, but it ain't worth losin' a good friend like Jack Kelly.

"I think Sarah just tricks everyone into believing she'd dumb and is really a criminal mastermind doing something evil to Jack to make him how he is," Brittany stated very quickly after thinking for a few moments.

"Ya know, that don't sound halfway crazy, if we can get to the bottom a dis, maybe we can get you your guy after all...," Jill said with a scheming look on her face. The first thing they decided to do was try to get any information out of Dave that they could, and this proved to be very helpful. They took Dave and dragged him into a corner where no one could see them

"Dave, get up ya lazy oaf," Jill said as she kicked him. Dave, who was laying in a pile on the floor dazedly looked up and the girls and said, "hey do ya know you too look kind of alike?"

"I'm Brittany you fool!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you," Dave said, "you don't have to be so harsh in your introductions."

"No you cow, dis is your cousin, and me sista, Brittany!" Jill retorted. At this time , Dave felt very embarrassed.

"Why didn't you tell me about Jill?" Brittany asked fiercely, "You told me that I didn't have any family besides you guys. If I would have known about her, I would have left years ago!"

"Duh," dave responded, still feeling very stupid, "then we would have no one to cook and clean for us."

"UGGHHH, DAVE!!" "You make me so angry!" jill shouted. "One more dumb comment like that and I'll soak ya!" "Just tell us the whole story, an' tell us now."

"HAHAHA! I will never talk, for I am no longer Dave, I am (dundundun) Dave the Fiend!!!! At this, Dave pulled of his newsie vest and flipped it around revealing it to really be a little red cape. (now Dave the Fiend is very reminiscent of Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy from Dave the Barbarian, not in his looks, but his character) All of a sudden, a rope ladder fell from a large helium-enhanced cement covered blimp, and Dave the Fiend grabbed ahold, ready to make his grand departure.

"Now my faithful assistants Dutchy the Dreepy and Bumlets the Fan-Spinning Weirdo will...what?" Jill and Brittany were laughing at him. "What?" Dave asked again. "Sorry, but its really hard for us to be scared of you when your evil name is "Dave the Fiend" and you have sidekicks called "Dutchy the Dreepy" and "Bumlets the Fan-Spinning Weirdo." Brittany said through peals of laughter.

"Ok, ok the evil nicknames need a little work, "Dave said, "But you have to admit, the helium enhanced cement is a nice touch to the blimp."

"Yeah, you're right," Jill and Brittany agreed.

"But that still doesn't get you off the hook, get down here," Jill said as she grabbed his little red cape and pulled him off of the ladder.

"Alright alright," Dave said, looking as though he was afraid Jill would hurt him, "just don't tell anyone I told you this." He paused for a second, and then told them the story that they should have heard 13 years ago, but in a very exasperated manner. "Brittany, I lied to you, your parents have been dead 13 years. They died in a fire in your house, but not before they got you out. You were found by your neighbors who knew you were related to us, so they brought you over. Mama and papa really didn't want you, but for some dumb reason, we kept you. One day, Jill ran away, so we just didn't bother looking for her. We kind of assumed she died or something, but then last year I met her and now we're here."

"Dave, if you're lyin', den you're dead meat!" Jill shouted.

"I'm not lying," Dave responded.

"You know, for some strange reason, I believe you." Brittany said.

"Well I'm still not sure, but I guess it'll hafta do fa now." Jill added.

"If that's all you want I'll be going now," said Dave, "the blimp's only got so much gas..."

"Not so fast you thick headed chimp," Jill exclaimed, "you've got some more explaining to do. Eva since Jack met you guys, he's been actin' all weird and I know that you know why. If you don't tell me, I'll personally see to it that you are stuffed head foist into da pot a buttered beets on da buffet."

"That I don't know about," Dave replied, "maybe you should ask..." he trailed off.

"ask who?" Brittany inquired.

**PLEASE READ! I KNOW ITS LONG BUT PLEASE!**

Hi everybody! This chapter gets into some really randomly weird things. I've been writing this story since about February, (and its still not done yet) during this long period of time my cousin and I have come up with some really weird things that we think are really funny. Since this story was originally written to be her fairy tale about Jack, I wrote about a lot of this weird stuff. HOWEVER the online version has been changed a little bit so you guys would understand it more. I love when people read my story, and I want you guys to like it because It's always disappointing when I'm reading a story and all of a sudden it gets really weird and I don't like it anymore. So can you do me a favor? Write me a review and tell me what you think about this chapter, and from your reviews I will decide whether or not to put in the next chapter or skip it, because it involves a talking dog :). I won't be offended if you don't want it, trust me, I just want you guys to enjoy the story! So pleeeease tell me what you think!!

**THANKS SOOOOOO MUCH TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!!**

**Allaboutelephants22- **Double thanks for 2 great reviews! I hope you had fun in Mexico!

**Dreamless-Mermaid-** reading my story when you're supposed to be doing homework? Lol I've done the same thing-this fanfiction stuff is pretty addicting! Thanks for reviewing!

**LadyRach- **newserella! What a sweet word! I like it! I don't know if they had pierogis at Jack's party, but if there weren't they should have, they're a great party food. Spot's amazing, he's my 2nd favorite behind Race! I see you are a Race lover too, and Blink, you gotta love Blink, he has the best smile and how could you not love somebody with an eyepatch ï 


	5. Snipe's New Friend

Disclaimer: It's all Disney's except the ones not from the movie because they're mine. Also, the song Albuquerque belongs to Weird Al, and the name McWoo comes from the college of Wooster. (whoa less and less of this is mine every time.)

Chapter Five: Snipe's New Friend

By: ..::queenofny::..

"Sarah," Dave said in almost a whisper, "that's all I'm saying. Jill had let go of him, not realizing that he had begun to drift away on the rope, shouting, "You have not seen the last of Dave the Fiend, ahahahahaha...! Jill and Brittany watched as Dave climbed the rope, and all of a sudden smacked into a tree. They snickered.

"Ok so where do we go from here?" Brittany asked.

"I think da foist place we should go is ta find Sarah." Jill responded. But before they could go anywhere, someone bumped into Jill. It was Snipeshooter. He was bent over trying to coax over a black scottish terrier with a buttered beet. Brittany and Jill watched for a few seconds before the dog finally came over to him.

"Hey, Snipe, whatcha got dere?" Jill asked.

"Look I found this dog," he replied in his abnormally low voice, "I think I'm going to name it McWoo."

"What a dumb...I mean what an extremely interesting name," Brittany said, "where did you think of it?"

"Well, you see, before my Great Uncle Scotty rode off to become a magician in the circus, he said, "Let me give you a piece of advice, If I ever had a dog, I'd name it McWoo because." There was a short silence, and then Jill broke it. (crash!!! Hehe jk)

"Because why?" she asked.

"Well, nobody really knows, because about halfway through the next word somebody kicked the camel he was riding and it took off and they never saw him again." Snipe replied.

"Why didn't they chase him?" Brittany inquired.

"Well, Great Uncle Scotty had just taken out half the town's supply of pigs with his magic accidentally. His magic always caused problems, and the people were so happy to get rid of him that they didn't really care why they should name their dog McWoo."

"If you say so," Brittany said, confused.

"Well, have fun Snipe, see ya later," Jill called as she and Brittany walked off to continue their search for Sarah.

"Snipeshooter is one weird kid," Jill muttered under her breath.

"You can say that again," Brittany replied.

"Snipeshooter is one weird kid," Jill said. Brittany glared at her, then they both laughed. They walked away, and just as they were out of sight, Sarah stepped out from behind the trees.

"So, they've found out my secret," She said evilly, "but they will be no match for me and my evil mind, I will destroy them ahahahaha!!!!" She then walked in the direction that Brittany and Jill left. What she didn't know was that Snipeshooter and McWoo had been listening in the whole time.

"Oh no, we have to warn them McWoo!" he said. To his surprise, McWoo talked back.

"Of course we do Snipey old pal!" McWoo said in a weird voice.

"Wait a second, what's going on?" Snipe said, surprised.

"Well, your great uncle Scotty used his magic so that if you named your dog McWoo, then you could always have access to his wisdom and magic through me when he isn't here to take care of you its very simple. But don't tell anyone I can talk. " McWoo said.

"Well, whatever you say," Snipe said as he and McWoo began to run in the direction of Jill and Brittany. Without Sarah noticing, they passed her and got to Jill and Britt.

"Sarah pant was pant listening pant and pant she pant knows pant everything pant and pant said pant that pant she's pant gonna pant destroy pant you pant !" Snipeshooter said.

"What should we do?" Brittany asked.

"Let's think," Jill said. The three of them sat down on the floor and pondered for approximately 18 seconds.(yes I timed it) sung to the tune of the jeopardy song doodoodoodoodoodoodoo, doodoodoodoo doo! Doodoodoodoodoodoo doodoodoodoodoodoodoo, doo! Doodoodoodoo doo doo. (bum bum)

"Snipeshooter stop singing," Brittany said.

"I'm not singing," he replied.

"Well then who is, McWoo?" Brittany asked.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if it was," Snipeshooter responded. Brittany rolled her eyes, and McWoo gave Snipeshooter a smirk that no one noticed. Snipe glared at McWoo.

"Will you two cut it out I'm tryin' ta think," Jill said. There was silence

"Hey Jill, ya done thinkin' yet?" Racetrack said. He had just walked over and plopped down next to them.

"Snipe, can you be quiet for one second?" Jill said exasperatedly, "oh hey Race," she said as she looked up and realized who it was.

"Sorry Snipe," she added.

"So, what are ya thinkin' about anyways?" Race asked. But she didn't respond. Instead, she grabbed his wrist and motioned for Brittany, Snipeshooter, and McWoo to follow her, because she had spotted Sarah not too far away. When they had finally gotten out of sight, she spoke.

"Snipeshooter, go ova ta where everybody else is sittin' and tell 'em dat I said to be on da lookout for Sarah doin' anything fishy an' dat I'll explain lata ok?"

"Ok," he replied and he and McWoo wandered away.

"What was with that singing McWoo?" Snipe asked when they were out of sight.

"Don't you like to sing?" McWoo answered.

"Yeah," he responded, "but you can't do that if you won't let me tell them you can talk, you're gonna get me in a lotta trouble."

"Alright," McWoo said. And they went off to find the newsies.

"Race, promise me you won't tell anyone this, because we don't know which of the newsies will believe us, ok?" Jill asked.

"I don't even know what you're talkin' about but yeah sure," Race replied.

"Ok foist of all, me and Brittany're twins," Jill said.

"Yeah I can see da resemblance," he replied, as if this was no surprise.

"Anyways, we talked ta Davey, n' he told us dat Sarah is doin' somethin' ta Jacky Boy ta make him like her n' ditch us."

"She ain't as dumb as we thought she was eh?"

"Nope, n' now, she's on da warpath 'cause me n' Brittany found our her secret. Wese been thinkin' about a way ta get rid 'a her n' get Cowboy back, but we ain't thoughta anything."

"I'd say tie Sarah to a wall n' force feed her nothin' but saurkraut until she's 26 ½ years old." Race suggested.

"Where did dat come from?" Jill asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"I really don't know," Race replied, looking just as confused. author's note: in case you didn't know, that's a line from the song _Albuquerque _by Weird Al.

"Well dat doesn't matta right now, we need to...wait a second where's Brittany?" Jill asked.

THANK YOU SO MUCH MY REVIEWERS!!! You don't know how much your reviews mean to me! Thank you!!!! 

**Dreamless-Mermaid: **I'm glad you liked Dave the Fiend, he's one of my favorite people to write about! Ella Enchanted sounds like a really good book, I've been looking for a good book to read so I think I'll go get it from the library when I finish up with some of my books for school! Yay! Harry Potter is amazing!! I absolutely love it, but the movies definitely are nowhere near the all-powerful greatness of the books! I like reading Lily and James Potter fanfiction a lot too. Hehe anyways, thanks for the super long review, I appreciate it! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Petals:** prancing cows! That's amazing! Tell me which story it is that you wrote and I will read it! Thanks for the review!

**Ducks-go-quack-00**: my ever faithfully reviewing friend! Thank you again for the review!I totally agree that my story is so bizarre : ) I'm glad you like the evil sidekicks' names, I don't know where some of this comes from sometimes hehe. I miss your story, how did it get deleted? I hate when my computer does evil stuff like delete things : ( Well, thanks again for the review, you are awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Evil Plots Foiled

Disclaimer: Newsies and Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy are Disney's, everything else is mine, especially Dutchy and creepy! Feel free to use it, but I made it so don't take the credit or I will weep uncontrollably :""""( lol

Author's note: Hi! Sorry for the long wait! Its just...I hate to admit it...I have about 2 more chapters to post before the already written part of my story is all up, so I have to write more! But you guys keep me in check so don't worry I won't leave this story by the wayside. I hope you like this chapter, It's definitely one of my favorites. Oh, didja ever notice that Swifty's wearing this blue pillowcase-like shirt? Well, I always thought it was weird, so you will see it in this chapter. Some of the stuff I write is so random I know, so never hesitate to ask about anything!

Chapter Six

Evil Plots Foiled

All of a sudden, a dark shadow was cast over them, and when they looked up, they saw a helium-enhanced cement covered blimp with a scrolling message that said HA HA IT IS I, DAVE THE FIEND! and a voice was heard overheard. They watched as Dave the Fiend slowly descended the rope hanging down from the blimp.

"Hahaha it is I Dave the Fiend! I am here to take over the world ahahaha!!" Dave said obviously using a voice changing megaphone. Then, he busted out into song, "My name is Dave the Fiend, a fiend, a fiend, I'm Dave the Fiend!" Jill and Racetrack could hardly contain their laughter. Race grabbed Dave by the cape and pulled him off the rope.

"Whoa dat's really dreepy Dave, just hand Brittany over and we'll make sure I don't shoot an arrow through dat blimp a' yours. "Jill said angrily.

"Haha you will never find Brittany, I don't have her ahahaha!" Dave replied.

"Dave, stop usin' dat dumb megaphone ta make you sound scary, because ya don't, second of all, stop laughin' maniacally, n' lastly, hand Brittany ova now." Jill shouted.

"I told you I don't have her." Dave said, still talking into his voice changing megaphone.

"Den where is she?" Race asked. Dave finally put the megaphone down.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Sarah, I had my evil plan to take over the world all figured out and she had to go and ruin it by taking Brittany away and steal one of my evil sidekicks ." He said in a disappointed, pouting voice that resembled that of Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy.

"But she's only been gone 5 minutes," Jill said.

"Hey, you're writing this story Jill, not me I don't know how this stuff happens either." He responded, "now can ya let me go, I've got some serious evil plotting to do."

"Yeah I guess," Jill said, knowing that Dave probably couldn't even swat a dead fly.

"Well, bye," Dave said, then went back up in his stupid grey blimp and flew away.

"Dat was weird," Race stated.

"You can say dat again," Jill agreed.

"Dat was weird," Race stated. Jill rolled his eyes at him, and they both laughed. They decided to go get the other newsies to help them search for Jill's sister, so they went over to the table where they were sitting and saw Snipeshooter trying to explain the story to them, but they didn't believe him.

"You're crazy," Itey said.

"I'm not!" Snipe replied, "you've got to believe me, Sarah is not who you think she is!"

"Hey fellas," Jill said, "givin' Snipey a hard time are ya?"

"I'm tellin' ya Jill, he's crazy, he thinks Sarah's evil and going to destroy you." Swifty stated.

"Shut up Swifty, and take off dat stupid blue pillowcase!" Jill said angrily, "Snipey's tellin' da truth, and we gotta find Brittany now before Sarah can do anythin' else!" Swifty was insulted that Jill did not like his pillowcase, so he ran away.

"Oh no, dey're both crazy!" Snoddy said. Race smacked Snoddy in the face.

"Why don't you listen to her? You've known her for how long and ya won't even help her when her sista's in trouble!" he exclaimed. Snoddy just looked stupidly at Race.

"By da way, what happened to Spot, Blink, Mush, Boots, Skittery, Crutchy, and Christina?" Jill asked.

"I dunno, I think Spot said something about going somewhere, but I don't know where," Pie Eater said, who cares anyways?"

Jill, Race, Snipe, and McWoo walked away angrily, upset that the background newsies did not believe them.

"We gotta find the others!" Snipe exclaimed anxiously.

"No, dey're ain't time for all dat, wese gotta go get Brittany before Sarah has a chance to do anything evil, come on lets go!" Jill said. So Jill, Snipe, Race, and McWoo went searching through the city. They didn't have to go far, for all of a sudden, they heard an evil sounding voice coming from an old abandoned warehouse. They crept up and peered inside the window. They watched as two shadowy figures paced back and forth.

"Haha, thank you Dutchy, soon my plan will be complete." Sarah said.

"It won't be long," Dutchy replied as he bowed slowly. They both laughed evilly.

"It's either now or never," Race whispered.

"I say, its NOW!" Jill replied, and she, Race, Snipe, and McWoo jumped through the open window and ran towards Sarah and Dutchy.

THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS! GOSH! I can never say it enough, because you don't know how grateful I am to you! Thanks a million trillion!

**LadyRach**: Tee hee! That would be an awesome laugh I totally agree. I'm glad you like my story, I'm not a random story fan either, I'm glad you like mine because I totally love writing it! McWoo is quite the wise owl. Tee hee. (oh I love that!) Thanks for the review!

**Brittany**: Geez took you long enough! Well, I'm going to see you tomorrow I think, so there's not much to write in here because you've already read this story like twelve times when I was first writing it. This was a good start, don't stop reviewing! Lubuams!

**Petals: **I read your story with gazelled! I love to read my reviewers' stories b/c they usually have a similar sense of humor to my own, and yours was funny. Gracias again for your superly super review!

**Dreamless-Mermaid: **haha the saurkraut line, (the one race says about sarah) one of my favorites from one of my favorite weird al songs. I'm not the biggest weird al fan because sometimes he's like bad-funny, but the stuff that is not bad is pretty entertaining P) kid blink!!! Ahh!!! Wooohooo its Friday night and I'm hyper for no reason! Thanks for the review!

**ducks-go-quack-00: **I'm sorry to hear about your teacher. In seventh grade, my social studies teacher passed away, so I know it's hard, especially when you have to go to school every day and be reminded. I don't know what your beliefs are, but mine are that your teacher is in a better place now : ) I'm glad you liked this chapter, I was worried about how the world would react to snipe and mcwoo, snipey is just such a cute little boy, (even though he was 16 when the movie was filmed! Ahh!!) but I have to have him in there being his cute self, and to having a buddy like mcwoo. Thank you so much for the bestest reviews all the time. (don't anyone else feel insulted I love you too!!!)


	7. Happy Birthday

_Disclaimer-everything that's newsies is disney's everything else is mine._

**HI! I'm sooooooooooooo sorry it's been forever since I've updated. Last weekend when I was going to update I went on a retreat and all this week I've had tech week for the musical at school and I've been at school for 14 hours every day. So here's the chapter, I hope you like it! **

"_I say, its NOW!" Jill replied, and she, Race, Snipe, and McWoo jumped through the open window and ran towards Sarah and Dutchy_.

But Sarah had magically given Dutchy super powers. He was too strong for them and grabbed Jill while still fighting off Race and Snipe. Somehow, Sarah managed to tie Jill up, cover her mouth and drag her off into another room. Dutchy was holding onto Race, and there was nothing he could do.

Dutchy was still fighting off Snipeshooter. Or so he thought. Without realizing he had let go of Race, he took a swing at Snipe, and then fell into a pile of cacti that was laying nearby. Snipeshooter and McWoo had disappeared. Dutchy just stared at the place where Snipe was in awe.

"Dutchy, you know you're sitting in a pile of cacti, right?" Race said. Dutchy looked stupidly at his surroundings and confirmed that indeed, he was sitting in a pile of cacti which were quite painful as a matter of fact. Dutchy started pulling cacti out of himself and Race escaped through the door Sarah took Jill through.

Brittany was sitting in a room on the 3rd floor overlooking the street, although she doubted anyone could see her. Nobody would hear her if she screamed, and even if she did, Sarah would probably use her evil magic to stop it. _What a mess,_ She thought, _nobody even realizes I'm gone, Sarah's just going to win one more time. It's all because of Dave and that stupid blimp of his. Ughh he's so evil. Dressing up like the ice cream man and giving me ice cream that made me fall asleep. Mint chocolate chip. What a waste of a good cone. If he wouldn't have kidnapped me first, Sarah wouldn't have found me. Why did he have to write_**HA HA SARAH I WIN**_on the marquee on the blimp? Talk about sibling rivalry. If only Weasel could...wait a second, he can save me!_

"Weasel!" She cried, "Mr. Weisel!" but it didn't work. He didn't come. _He said he would come if I needed help._

All of a sudden, her thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and Jill was thrown into the room.

"Stay here and don't even think about escaping," Sarah said as she tied Jill's hands to a pole.

"Well, the rescue was going pretty well until I got tied up." Jill stated.

"Thanks for trying," Brittany replied.

"No problem, Race and Snipe and McWoo were still fightin' him when I left," Jill said. The two stood in silence for a moment, brooding over their fate, and then Brittany looked up at Jill.

"You like Racetrack, don't you?" Brittany stated.

"Where the heck wouldja get dat idea?" Jill responded defensively.

"Its just so obvious," Brittany said.

"No way, I do not like him like that, I toldja da story," Jill replied.

"You know you like him," Brittany taunted.

"I do not," Jill said sternly.

"Oh yes you do, eventually you'll admit it," Brittany said with a smirk when all of a sudden someone burst through the door. It was Race.

"Well speak of the devil," Brittany muttered inaudible to the other two occupants of the room.

"Well hello dere," Race said, out of breath.

"Hmm two minutes, you're slipping, you used to be able to pull through a fight in a bout a minute and a half," Jill said with fake seriousness. They both laughed at this comment.

"You know that's all very nice, but I'm kinda tied to a chair and I'd like to be getting back to the party if you don't mind," Brittany said.

"Oh yeah, sorry about dat," Race replied. He looked back and forth between the two not wanting to insult the other by untying one first. Jill realized this.

"Oh go on, untie 'er foist I can wait," Jill said rolling her eyes. Race quickly untied Brittany and was beginning to untie Jill when all of a sudden, Sarah and Dutchy bounded into the room.

"Think you can get away that easily? HA! NEVER!! HAHAHAHAHA!" Sarah bellowed maniacally. Dutchy put Brittany in a burlap sack and Sarah used her evil magic to tie Race to the pole where Jill was. They were no match for the two evil fiends.

"We'll be back for you two in just a minute. Dutchy and Sarah dragged Brittany out of the room, and Jill and Race were left alone.

"Wooo that was a close one McWoo," Snipey remarked as they reappeared on the street outside the warehouse.

"Indeed Snipey my boy, "McWoo responded.

"So, you're supposed to have Great Uncle Scotty's wisdom, tell me some wise stuff to do now," Snipe commented.

"Well, I suppose we should find the missing newsies to help us defeat the fiends, considering we are not as strong as Sarah's evil magic," McWoo said wisely.

"Very wise McWoo," Snipeshooter said, "now lets find them."

"Well, I suppose we oughta get outta heah before dose two come back eh?" Jill said.

"Guess so," Race replied as he easily slipped his hands from Dutchy's poorly tied knot and proceeded to untie Jill.

"Well, we know why Dutchy dropped out of boy scouts," Jill stated and they both started to laugh. All of a sudden, they heard one set of clunky footsteps coming up the stairs, and in an instant they knew it was Dutchy. Knowing that Dutchy had an IQ of approximately 7, they knew he could be easily duped.

"Time for some...wait a minute, what's going on?" Dutchy said as he entered the room and then realized that Jill and Racetrack weren't anywhere in sight. All of a sudden, 2 figures emerged from behind an overturned desk.

"SURPRISE!" they yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Oh wow a party! I love parties!" Dutchy remarked.

"Good, den why dontcha come ova heah and see what we got planned for ya," Race said. He motioned for Dutchy to come over to the pole to which he was previously tied and Dutchy followed excitedly.

"Now just putcha hands right heah," Jill instructed.

"Hey wait a second, today isn't my birthday," Dutchy said.

"Oh yeah dat's right," Race replied, "well ok den Dutchy, seeya 'round." Jill and Race began to walk down the stairs and Dutchy tried to follow them but alas! They had tied him to the pole!

"Hey you guys tricked me! Sarah's gonna be so mad!" Dutchy cried nervously, "Aww man!"

"Well dat went pretty good, so what do ya think we should do now?" Jill asked.

"I'm thinkin' we follow downstairs and find out where da heck Sarah ran off to before Dutchy gets a chance ta escape," Race replied.

"I'm thinkin' dat's a pretty good idea," Jill said, and they began their search.

**Thanks soooo much to my reviewers!!!! **

**Dreamless-Mermaid:** Thank you for the short but sweet review! It made me happy!

**LadyRach: **Tee Hee! I love reading your reviews! They make me laugh! Muchas gracias for the review muy comico. I'm feeling bilingual today, sorry for that. ; )

**ShortAtntionSpaz: **Sorry for making dutchy evil, he's just my favorite at being evil! I'm glad you like the story, and I totally understand that its hard to understand in a few places because it was originally written for my cousin and we have all sorts of stories and inside jokes that are just generally understood between us that I don't need to explain in the story for her...kind of like **b**eowulf...but anyways I'm rambling, I'd be interested to hear your theory about Sarah, and about your character, because if not this story I've got others to be posted that I can always use new people for. Thanks for the review!

And last but certainly not least...

**Ducks-go-quack-00:** You get to be special and be last! I'm so glad you liked ch 6! You are more than welcome to call brittany brit. Your humming of the McWoo theme song really made me think that he needs a theme song, if you have any ideas send them to me! Yeah snipe was 16, and now he looks really icky and it makes me sad! He was my age in the movie and he looks like he's 7! That's crazy if I ever saw crazy. So you are a dancer, what kind of dancing is your favorite? I can't say I have a favorite but if I'd have to pick it would be tap! And what a grand coincidence that Racetrack is quite the tapper in newsies. ah race. swoons Muchas gracias for the review! P ) --kid blink! I love this!


End file.
